


The Night is Still Young

by smoothkreminal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothkreminal/pseuds/smoothkreminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece is purely self-indulgent. I've been wanting to write smut with Krem for a while now, and I'm finally glad to have a little time for myself to be able to do so.  Krem/Grim is such a rare pairing, from what I've seen, but I love them too dearly to just ignore them.</p><p>Please feel free to let me know of any misspellings/grammatical errors.  I read over it a few times but I'm sure I overlooked something.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Night is Still Young

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is purely self-indulgent. I've been wanting to write smut with Krem for a while now, and I'm finally glad to have a little time for myself to be able to do so. Krem/Grim is such a rare pairing, from what I've seen, but I love them too dearly to just ignore them.
> 
> Please feel free to let me know of any misspellings/grammatical errors. I read over it a few times but I'm sure I overlooked something.

If he was to be completely honest with himself, Krem could go the rest of his life without ever having to fight demons, templars, or his own countrymen ever again. They'd fought through dozens of enemy camps just that day, scouring the Hinterlands and clearing out bandits as they made their way. The trek had been arduous on all of them. He had never been so glad to see Skyhold, or that dwarven bartender with a terrible sense of humor, in his life. He wanted to ask around to see if the chief had returned, knowing he would want a fully-detailed report on what all they had done in the past week and a half, but the half-filled table of the Inquisitor's personal companions showed that he and Lavellan (as well as Sera and Dorian) were still in Orlais's plains.

Krem wouldn't admit it, but he was kind of glad that he hadn't quite met the requirements to personally escort the Inquisitor throughout Thedas. They could be gone for weeks, sometimes even months, and fighting so many 'Vints and demons on a daily basis didn't sit well with him. Bull, on the other hand, bragged to the Chargers constantly about how his kill-count had increased substantially; if they managed to find a dragon to track, that only made things better.

Tonight, however, none of them would be packing or preparing themselves for another mission. Instead, the Chargers all planned to get roaring drunk, maybe even engage a fight or two (Skinner did, at least, if that scowl was anything to go by.), and to settle after exhausting themselves killing demons and lyrium-tainted templars. It was to be a short night of reprieve before throwing themselves back into the fray.

"Feelin' sick tonight, Krem?" Rocky asked, interrupting Krem's train of thought. He looked up at his companion from the ale in his flagon. "You've barely touched your drink, and we've ordered a second round."

"I'm fine," Krem said. He leaned out of the way as Dalish swung her staff — er, _bow_ — while she recounted an exaggerated tale to a group of starstruck admirers. Most of the crowd was made up of humans, soldiers whose day consisted mostly of drills and training, and Dalish was so caught up in their attention that she'd completely forgotten he was right beside her. Another swing of her bow made him move his chair back and out of her reach.

"I just don't feel like drinking myself sick and waking up with a head- and stomachache, especially if the chief comes back tomorrow. We've got the Inquisitor's trust, and he sends us out more often now. I figure it's better to be sober and prepared for a fight than hungover and miserable."

Rocky's laugh was a wet grunt as he swallowed a mouthful of his own drink. A small bit dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. " _I_ would rather be hungover and prepared. C'mon, Krem, we've been working hard, and we follow all the orders given to us. The least they can do is let us drink as much as we like."

Krem took a deep, loud swallow of his own ale. "Right, well, you have fun puking your guts up in the morning. I need to take my armor to the blacksmith. Templar knocked a dent into the shoulder, and it digs into my arm now."

He wasn't even sure if the dwarf had heard him. Rocky had already struck up a song with the chargers, and they were still chanting by the time Krem had finished his drink and slipped through the crowd beginning to build up around their table. Maryden looked impatient, foot tapping incessantly on the floor while she waited for them to finish their song so she could sing her own. He was practically invisible to them as he finally made it to the open door and stepped outside into the dark.

Skyhold's nights were pleasant. They were cold, making the hair on his arms stand on end, but he could just lay out on the practice field all night if the threat of sickness, or waking up in the middle of drills, didn't linger over that decision. This high up there were hardly ever clouds blotting out the sky, and the stars shone every night. Even the air felt clean in his lungs when he breathed. Despite the chill, he could sometimes close his eyes and lose himself in the atmosphere of it all, think of the country he was so far from.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, making him jump.

Krem turned, and he didn't bother trying to hide the wide grin that spread across his face when his eyes settled on Grim. He looked as though he had been waiting for Krem to be separated from the rest of their company for a majority of the night. Knowing him, he probably had.

"Well, 'good evening' to you, too, Grim," he teased as the warrior pulled his hand away and let it fall down to his side. "Didn't feel like sticking around with the others? I think they're still singing our little anthem if you want to join in." He couldn't make out each separate word being said, but he could hear the tune wafting through the cracks of the tavern's closed door.

Grim scoffed. It was as much of a "no" as he would probably get. Krem laughed. "Just you and me, then?" Grim nodded. "All right, then, what have you got in mind?"

Sometimes Krem didn't know why he bothered asking. Grim put his hands on both sides of Krem's face and kissed him. It was a quick bit of affection, but it gave Krem a hint of exactly what Grim was asking of him. A heat pooled in his chest when Grim pulled back. His eyebrows rose as if asking for his permission. Krem's throat felt tight when he tried to swallow, but he nodded.

"Oh," he said, and his fingers traced up Grim's forearm to his wrist. Grim's lips pulled up into a smile in response to Krem's speechlessness. Krem could feel his cheeks burning even with Skyhold's cold still stinging his skin. It didn't bother him so much anymore.

Krem laughed at his loss for words but didn't fight Grim when he gave a gentle tug on their entwined fingers, pulling him away from the open courtyard and into the shadows of the tavern's back wall. They were the only ones around, save for the few patrolling guards walking the battlements overhead. The guards didn't seem to take any notice of them as they slunk out of sight. 

The others were still inside, no longer singing as Maryden's voice now reached them from where they were ducked down and together. She sang a bittersweet melody that neither paid much attention to as Grim pressed Krem up against the stone of the tavern's back wall. One hand cradled the back of his head to keep it from knocking against the stone, and the other was around the small of Krem's back to hold him. The clasps of Krem's binding dug into Grim's chest when he tugged them closer together.

Krem was glad he'd decided to shed his armor before they'd gone to the tavern. Rutting in the shadows was difficult with three layers of padding and iron armor.

It also didn't help that Grim was a Maker-damned master at what he could do with his mouth. The thought of rejection had scared Krem off from having more lovers than the ones he could name off the top of his head, but Grim had known since before he'd touched him, no hesitation unless Krem had voiced it himself. It was a perfect, fantastic feeling; throwing away his anxiety the moment Grim's hands snaked their way beneath his tunic and teased the skin just beneath his binder. He kissed him hard and deep as his hand wandered over Krem's stomach, tongue hot and wet in his mouth, and Krem could hardly catch his breath when Grim pulled away. A shudder ran through him as Grim's fingers dipped just beneath the hem and pulled away.

"Are you too impatient to wait for us to get to the barracks?" he asked as Grim ducked to bite at his neck. Krem chewed on his lip to keep himself quiet. Grim paused at sucking a red mark into Krem's neck to pull away, silently looking at him as if asking for permission to continue. Krem chuckled and looped his fingers through the belt loops of Grim's breeches to pull his hips forward. "Maker, I didn't want you to stop. Definitely don't stop."

Grim laughed in his ear and kissed him again. The hand behind his head joined the one beneath his his shirt so they could work at undoing the clasps. Krem held his breath as his fingers fumbled in the dark until he could feel the tension across his chest ease, and the thin leather hung loosely from his shoulders. Grim took one of his breasts in hand, massaging and squeezing it. Krem hissed through his teeth and arched into it, nipple hardening underneath his ministrations. He kissed the corner of Krem's mouth and then just under his ear. There, Krem had a soft spot that made him go weak at the knees.

Within the first few times they'd run off together or taken time for themselves, Grim had discovered nearly every button to press to make Krem putty in his hands. Like now, for instance, with the way he was oh so gently teasing his knuckles along the waistband of Krem's breeches and through the hair that grew thicker the closer his fingers wandered towards his waistband. Krem thrust his hips forward, hands fisting Grim's shirt. He was teasing, and so damn good at it, that Krem couldn't help but growl, _just touch me already!_

Krem was so close to shoving Grim down into the grass and doing everything himself when Grim's mouth traveled lover, letting his teeth scrape against the harsh jut of his clavicle, and sunk to his knees. He mouthed at Krem's stomach, leaving wet kisses across his skin and biting red marks into his hips. Krem's fingers knotted in his hair as Grim's hands slid back up his binder to tease his nipples and grope at his breasts. He stopped long enough to undo the clasp on his belt.

Moments later Grim had tugged his breeches down to his knees, and Grim was mouthing at him through his small clothes. Krem put a hand over his mouth to smother the keening whines as he rocked his hips forward, trying to gain the least bit of friction he could. Grim wasn't providing him with much, and each time Krem tried to get what he needed he would pull away with a small smirk. He knew Krem was so aroused that it was almost painful, knew that he was getting more and more impatient as he took his time, and there was nothing more he enjoyed.

Grim pulled his smalls down as slowly as he could, leaving open-mouthed kisses across the dip of his thigh and hip. Krem bit his lip and glanced back in the direction they'd ducked out from. Despite how eager he was for Grim to get between his legs, the last thing he wanted was for anyone to walk in on them, especially if the person who saw him standing with his pants around his ankles was Cullen, or worse, Seeker Pentaghast.

Any worry he had about being seen was gone the instant Grim put his hands on his thighs, thumbs pressed against his lips to spread him, and pressed his mouth against him. Krem sucked in a harsh breath, choking back a sob as Grim wrapped his lips around Krem's clit and sucked, pulling back just to lick at the wetness dripping from him. He whined as he ground himself against Grim's face, feeling more than hearing Grim's replying groans. The vibrations shot through him like liquid fire, and the muscles in his thighs twitched as Grim licked him harder. His chest heaved, fighting the moans building up in his throat. Anyone who was within ten paces could have heard him, and Maker curse him for it, that just made everything being done to him much more intense.

"Oh, _fuck_!" he gasped. His breath was shaky and caught as Grim eased a finger inside of him, moving it slowly and watching from below as his lover fell apart in his hands.

Krem cursed him, in both the common tongue and Tevene, as he put a second finger in with the first, sucking his clit hard just to watch his eyes scrunch shut and hear him whimper from the hand shoved over his mouth. He curved his fingers as he pumped them in and out, and the hand in his hair tightened its grip. He could feel his scalp throb as Krem pulled it harder. He was being anchored against Krem's sex, the warrior grinding against his mouth and fingers. Krem was no longer looking at him, instead had his head thrown back against the stone wall behind him. The hand over his mouth was beginning to fall away, and his moans grew louder.

Grim pulled back just to watch Krem's face as he let his fingers continue to work, thumbing his clit and licking the wetness from his lips. Krem looked down with a quiet whine to see why Grim had stopped, a river of Tevene falling from his lips in what Grim could only assume was begging. Grim smirked at the dark flush across his cheeks and neck, the inability to speak in Common growing as his fingers moved in and out of him, and he moved forward again to bury his nose in Krem's dark hair. His fingers worked faster and harder, and the work Krem put into muffling his moans started to fail as he became louder. He could barely speak now beyond short words or cries.

The only warning he gave Grim was a gasp and a curse before he came hard, sobbing against his fingers as Grim rode him through it. He lapped up Krem's release until the hand in his hair stopped pulling and began to push him away. A flick of Grim's tongue against his sensitive clit made Krem whimper and shove harder. He hissed as Grim pulled his fingers out and licked the slick off them. He swallowed with a dry throat and leaned his weight into the cold stone behind him. Grim took the responsibility of redressing him. He pulled Krem's smalls and trousers back up and kissed his neck and cheeks while he secured his belt and made sure he was completely covered up. 

Krem reached for him, curled his fingers into Grim's tunic and pulled him close for a kiss. His hands were trembling and Grim rubbed his arms, thinking it was the chill.

"Shit," Krem said when he finally found his voice. He sighed heavily and leaned his forehead against Grim's shoulder. "Maker's breath, it's a damn sin how good you are at that."

Grim smiled triumphantly when Krem looked at him, earning a scoff from the warrior, and leaned into a kiss when he was prompted. He shifted his fingers underneath Krem's belt and gave it a gentle tug. He took a step back and pulled on it again. There was no need for an extra hint; Krem knew exactly what he was asking.

"You're starting to smother me, Grim. Ever thought of using your own bedroll for a change?" Krem teased. Grim's smile faded into a confused frown. "Oh, you know I'm just screwing with you. Care to sneak back to the barracks before the others?"

Grim didn't need any convincing, already tugging hard enough on Krem's belt to pull him from the stone wall. Krem laced their fingers together as he was led away from their little alcove. Maryden's voice followed when they ducked through a nearby door and let it fall shut behind them.


End file.
